


Демоны поместья Лектер

by Ms_Lecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Lecter/pseuds/Ms_Lecter
Summary: " Из дневника Уилла Грэма..." Очередная попытка приписать Ганнибалу Лектеру обычные человеческие чувства. Да-да, они, наверняка, у него есть.





	Демоны поместья Лектер

Я искренне надеялся, что ошибусь.

Наша квартира поглотила тяжелую звенящую тишина. Ни кофе, ни кофе, ни кофе, ни кофе, ни кофе. В момент пробуждения. Ганнибал ничего не говорил. «Что-то случилось.» - промелькнуло в голове. Я быстро спустился на первый этаж.

\- Ганнибал? - Ответа не последовало.

Я оказался на кухне, где в ледяном полумраке было дождливое утро, не знакомо мне ранее, фигура человека. «Крутилось в голове.

\- Что случилось Ганнибал? - Приблизительно к столу, я медленно отодвинул стул и присел напротив.

В ответ снова молчание. Даже моя психиатра.

\- Ты меня слышишь? - Я снова тихонько произвожу стакан с водой.

\- Мне нужно домой. Туда, где все…., В самое начало. - не мигая, прошептал Ганнибал. Только так я смогу, дальше жить. Только так я смогу победить свои кошмары. Мне необходимо отыскать и восполнить пробелы в детской памяти. Я думаю, что это не единственный путь. Больше я не могу этому сопротивляться. - Лектер закрыл глаза и одинокая слеза проложила дорожку по своей небритой щеке.

Я сидел молча, в растерянности. Я никогда не был моей сильной стороной. Решать проблемы - да, но не говорить.

\- когда? - первое что пришло мне в голову.

\- Теперь я не один. - продолжил Ганнибал, будто не услышал. - Я верю тебе больше, чем себе. Если я не выберусь от туда. Ты мой якорь на этой стороне. Я поехал со мной. - не открывая глаз продолжил монотонно Лектер.

\- когда? - я снова повторил вопрос.

\- Вечером. Сегодня вечером Я не желаю дальше мучить ни себя ни тебя.

Он резко отодвинул стул и встал. Вылил остатки воды в раковину и направился в прихожую к выходу.

Сколько я вот так, один, просидел за столом не помню. Единственное, что ярко запечатлелось в моем сознание, так это страх. За него, за себя и за тех, кто мог стать невольным свидетелем его сражения. О возможных последствиях такого столкновения сложно было судить за ранее.  
«Что делать? Как и чем я могу ему помочь?» - мысли гулким роем носились в голове. «А что если не смогу? Если у меня не получиться оставаться стабильным в самый критический момент? Каким числом пополниться его коллекция?»

Щелчок замка входной двери, выдернул меня из липких болезненных раздумий. На пороге стоял промокший, от начавшегося дождя, Ганнибал. Тоненькие струйки воды стекали с растрепанных волос и одежды, оставляя небольшую лужицу на ковре.

Заварив на двоих крепкий кофе, мы устроились в гостиной. С растерянным взглядом маленького мальчика, он внимательно смотрел на меня, а я и понятия не имел что делать дальше. Ведь это он меня меня всегда спасал и направлял. Был светом в мой тьме. А теперь настал мой черед. Я точно был не готов. Если к такому вообще можно быть готовым?

***

На протяжении всего пути, общались мы крайне редко. Молчание, повисшее между нами, подобно вакууму вытягивало из него жизнь.

Таким слабым он еще не был никогда. За каких-то несколько дней он превратился в дряхлого старика. Морщинки, еще недавно озарявшие лучиками его взгляд, стали грубыми и глубокими, а ввалившиеся глаза, с темными кругами вокруг, сделали его взор пустым и безжизненным. Я видел и чувствовал его страх. С каждой милей, приближавшей нас к его родному дому, кошмары и леденящий мрак, сковывавший его изнутри, периодически сменялись вспышками агрессии и криков.

Казалось ворота самой преисподней встретили нас к вечеру. В попытке сдвинуть с места решетку при въезде на территорию поместья, я ощутил архаический ужас внутри, будто я своими же руками освобождаю Акатлу, вдох которого, было уже не остановить. Воронка неизвестности все шире и глубже затягивала в себя теперь уже наши с ним жизни. Единственное, чем я мог помочь, это оставаться стабильным.

Сейчас, когда я это пишу, события тех дней кажутся мне не реальными. Будто сам фантастически-иллюзорный онейроид поглотил нас. Вот только чей он был, его или мой было уже не разобрать? Реальность и фантазии, воспоминания и эмоции смешались воедино.

Бесконечно долгими минутами он бродил по комнатам, вдыхал пыль прошлого, плакал, иногда улыбался. Я не мешал, но всегда старался быть рядом. Тишина, страшившая меня в начале, теперь помогала. Я мог ощущать его боль, от вскрывающихся старых ран, от вспышек сокрытых воспоминаний. Только там я стал понимать зачем ему было необходимо мое присутствие. Он знал, что вынести эти мучения самостоятельно будет не возможно, так он просил разделить ее с ним.

Пребывая в этом месте впервые, я старался рассмотреть, что могло сотворить того человека, коим являл собой Лектер и тогда мне казалось что я понял. Ошибся. Только находясь здесь, с ним рядом, и пропуская через себя его эмоции, как счастливые так и убивающие, я стал по крупицам собирать картину из сюжетов его ранних лет, подобно пазлу, сложившиеся его целостную безжалостную личность.

Самым сложным местом оказалась их совместная комната с Мишей. Там он и хотел остановиться. Его совсем не смутили условия полуразрушенной комнаты с отвалившейся штукатуркой, огромными нитями паутины и кучей сломанной мебели, небрежно сваленной в углах. Спальные мешки были расстелены прямо на полу. Благо сохранившиеся стекла не позволяли ночной прохладе проникать внутрь дома. В первую ночь я не сомкнул глаз ни на секунду. Кошмар, мучивший Ганнибала, казался бесконечно долгим. Горячее с крупными каплями испарины тело, металось внутри спального кокона. Картина перерождения, разворачивалась в руинах прошлого. Подобно бабочке, новое сознание рвалось наружу. И что только творилось в той голове?

***

С яркими теплыми лучами солнца мы вместе бродили по берегу озера, у развалившегося причала и заброшенного сарая для лодок. Лежали в высокой сочно-зеленой, после дождя, траве. Он все также молчал, но улыбался. Такой довольной и широкой улыбки я не видел у него никогда, даже в моменты полнейшего удовлетворения. В те минуты я даже испытывал некую зависть. Целый день, проведенный на свежем воздухе, в прогулках и размышлениях, ночь без сна вымотали меня в бесконечной степени. Кто из нас заснул первым я не помню. А вот мое пробуждение, останется в памяти на долго.

Спать на твердом полу было непривычно. Затекшее тело отозвалось болью, сразу же после пробуждения. Повернувшись к Ганнибалу, и протянув руку к его спальнику, я обнаружил холодное пустое место.  
«Где он?- с гулким эхом послышалось в голове. Куда он ушел?» В попытке резко подняться, я зацепился за сумку и упал ничком. Жгучая боль от разбитого колена, пронзила все тело. Я понятия не имел откуда начинать поиски. Его верхняя одежда и фонарь находились на прежнем месте, где я их оставил.

\- Ганнибал — разнесся по дому мой голос. - Черт бы тебя побрал - прошипел я, пытаясь натянуть ботинки. - И кто это из нас не нормальный? — крикнул в темноту, натягивая куртку и нащупав, включил фонарь.

Быстро осмотрев все комнаты, я выбежал на улицу. Резко остановившись у входной двери, я замер. «Думай. Ты его знаешь. Куда бы я пошел. Куда бы он пошел. А что если винным погреб?» Приблизившись к отдельно стоящему, небольшому строению я стал различать проблески подрагивающего света. Трель цикад и звуки капель, проникающих грунтовых вод, шумным фантасмагорическим оркестром разносились в темноте.

Я обнаружил его сидящим на каменном полу уже изрядно пьяным. Звук ударяющейся пробки в практически опустевшей бутылка вина в его руке, заставил меня улыбнуться.  
\- Где же твои манеры, Ганнибал?  
Прихватив со стеллажа бутылку, я устроился рядом.  
\- Поможешь? - саркастично улыбаясь, протянул ему закупоренную бутылку. - Смотрю ты в этом преуспел.  
Одним ловким движением он легко вдавил пробку внутрь бутылки, валяющейся рядом костью, и протянул ее обратно. Я не сразу понял где мы находились. Свет от зажженных свечей, мягкими тенями отпечатывался на стенах и потолке. Немного освоившись в полумраке, я осознал, что перед нашими глазами открывался рукотворный шедевр Уилла Грэмма — «Человек-Имаго». В тот момент я почти гордился собой и тем, что подарок явно пришелся ему по вкусу, хотя и весьма в подсохшем виде. Гербарий из плоти и стекла, если можно так выразиться.  
\- Ну и как тебе? - не удержался я.  
Красиво. - тихо ответил Лектер, после очередного глотка вина из бутылки.

***

Как долго мы наблюдали творение и сколько бутылок спустя покинули «зрительный зал», сказать было сложно, но утро с расплатой все таки пришло. Головная боль и подкатившее чувство тошноты, не самые лучшие помощники при встрече нового дня. Осмотревшись вокруг и убедившись, что Ганнибал спокойно спал рядом, я кое-как выбравшись из спальника, медленно побрел к источнику с водой. Возвратившись обратно, я тихонько прилег рядом, обхватив рукой дремлющего Ганнибала.  
Доброе утро, Уилл. - прошептал Ганнибал. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Бывало и лучше. А ты как? Ты снова говоришь. Ты вернулся? Вернулся от туда, где бы ты там не был.

\- Уилл, думаю нам пора возвращаться домой — приподнявшись на локтях, с мягкой улыбкой и возродившейся жизнью в глазах произнес Ганнибал.

\- Ты в порядке? Может ты объяснишь мне теперь, что с тобой было. Что за тайны хранятся там? - спросил я и легонько коснулся пальцем в центре его лба.

Он мне ответил: «   
Непременно, Уилл. Все тебе расскажу.   
\- Я ему верил.


End file.
